We're doing it tonight
by John Dezero
Summary: Albus and Scorpius made a pact, and they only have one night left to fulfill it. Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy. Rated M, But nothing graphic.


This is just an idea that popped into my head. It was written in about and hour. Rated M for a reason, but nothing graphic.

Please leave me a review.

* * *

"We're doing it tonight." Said Scorpius piling his plate with food.

"You still haven't told me the plan." Complained Albus. "And I don't see how we are going to get her out of her office long enough. I mean all the professors were easy enough considering they patrol the corridors on a regular schedule. But you're talking about the headmistress for god's sake! We've watched her office for nearly a month now, and she doesn't leave from ten in the evening till five in the morning. And I'm sure she has some kind of wards to keep people out." He finished slightly out of breath.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. It's just better if you don't know. I really don't expect to get caught, but if we do there wouldn't be any point for both of us to go to Azkaban would there?" Scorpius said smiling mischievously. Albus knew he wasn't really joking.

"Scorpius look." Albus said. "We've already hit every professors office, every one of the common rooms, and even Hagrid's hut for Merlin's sake. Maybe we should go out on a high note, and not go to Azkaban and ruin our lives."

"We are not going to pussy out of this. We made the pact two years ago, and we promised we would finish this before we graduated. We graduate in two damn days Albus!" Scorpius nearly yelled.

"Yeah you're right, I wouldn't forgive myself if we didn't finish this." Albus said finally conceding. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"That's more like it." Said Scorpius smiling. "All you need to do is to be hiding behind the statue of Dumbledore by the headmistresses office at…" he looked at his watch "lets say ten o'clock, and don't be late."

"Alright. Just try not to do anything to stupid." Said Albus. Scorpius just smiled, and made his way out of the great hall. Albus went after him, but he didn't see him anywhere. He muttered something about an invisibility cloak and made his way to the common room.

* * *

At 9:45 he grabbed his own invisibility cloak and walked out of the common room, waiting until no one was looking before opening the door. He slowly made his way to the statue of Albus Dumbledore, trying not to imagine what Scorpius was doing to draw the headmistress out of her office. He crouched down behind the statue, and checked his watch, 9:56. He waited a few more minutes and checked his watch, 10:00. He heard running, and looked up in just enough time to see Headmistress McGonagall running at pace he wouldn't have believed possible for a women of her age.

Albus saw the slightest movement out of the corner of his eye. "You always were a punctual one weren't you?" Then, "What did you do?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. We only have 14 minutes by the way so we had better hurry." Scorpius said. Albus just shook his head, as they walked to the statue guarding the headmaster's office. "Lemon drop." Said Scorpius. The staircase was revealed. They hurried up the stairs and into the office.

"I can't believe we've actually made it this far." Said Albus.

"Well, we have." Said Scorpius, knocking off all the papers and books on Professor McGonagall's desk to the floor. "And we only have twelve minutes, so get your damn pants off Potter." He said, already with his own pants down. "Alright, up on the desk."

* * *

"I can't believe we actually did it. We finished our pact, with only one day to spare. So are you going to tell me what you…. hey, do you smell smoke?" Asked Albus.

"Why yes I do." Said Scorpius.

"Please tell me you…" Albus started, but was interrupted by the magically magnified voice of Professor McGonagall "ALL SEVENTH YEAR STUDENTS REPORT TO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH IMMEDIATELY!" Albus looked at Scorpius questioningly. Being that they were out of their dorms they made it outside before anybody else, they were the first students to see it. "You set fire to the entire qudditch pitch, just so we could fuck in the headmistresses office?!? Albus asked incredulously.

* * *

It was stupid I know. It seemed like it would be funnier when I first thought it. Let me know what you think, and leave me a review please.


End file.
